Snaketastrophy/Transcript
(The episode starts off with the NGTV logo.) Dan Vaapit: Today's news, tomorrow's history, I'm Dan Vaapit, and this is Ninjago City News. Chaos. Fireballs! SERPENTS! Our city is under attack. . . again. We're going live to our number one reporter, Fred Finely, to bring you this breaking story. Fred? Fred Finely: Fred Finely here, five-time award winning reporter in downtown Ninjago City to report an inclement weather pattern: Fireballs falling from the sky. And these aren't ordinary fireballs. These flaming spheres transform into fire snakes. Dan Vaapit: Did you say fireballs that turn into fire snakes? Fred Finely: I did, Dan. And as I'm sure you can hear the terrified, shrieking screams of the citizens of Ninjago behind me, the burning question on everyone's mind is: where are the Ninja? Not a single one of our sworn protectors has shown their face in this dire time. Why have the "heroes" of Ninjago chosen to abandon us in our hour of need? Back to you, Dan. Dan Vaapit: A topical report, Fred, and somewhat concerning. We'll be sure to check back on the destruction of our city, but first, something less important. Our ever-reliable Gayle Gossip is reporting from this year's puppy-petting competition at FurMart. Gayle? Gayle Gossip: Why do they always give the breaking news reports to that blowhard Fred? I'm twice the reporter he is. Just because he bleached his teeth, they think— Vinny: Uh, Gayle— Gayle Gossip: Don't defend him, Vinny. He's a conniving weasel, not a reporter. Vinny: Gayle— Gayle Gossip: Can I tell you another thing? Vinny: Gayle, you're live! Gayle Gossip: What's more fun than puppies? Petting puppies. This is Gayle Gossip here at one of Ninjago City's most charming annual events, FurMart's annual puppy petting competition! (A Elemental Cobra shoots Fire at the FurMart. The people and the puppies escape, except one puppy, barking at the snake.) Gayle Gossip: Holy smoke, tell me you got that! Vinny: I got it, I got it! Gayle Gossip: There's been an unexpected interruption. The FurMart just had been attacked by what appear to be flaming snakes. Vinny: Gayle, we need to go! Gayle Gossip: Yes, we do, after those snakes! That's where the real story is. Dan Vaapit: We, uh, seem to be having some technical difficulties. Let's take this opportunity for a commercial break. We'll be back after these messages. Smith Daryll: Are you tired of evacuating Ninjago City on foot? Would you rather evacuate in style? Behind the wheel of your very pre-owned car, that's Daryll's Used Car Lot! We've got the most affordable vehicles in town, and these deals are hot, hot, caliente, hot! Come on down to Smith Daryll's right now! (An Elemental Cobra breaks the gray car, then another cobra appears.) Smith Daryll: Leave right now! Immediately! These deals won't last forever! Commercial Song: Smith Daryll's Used Cars! Sunblock Man: Don't you think we should probably go inside? The fiery glow from these fireballs is really going to burn our skin. Sunblock Woman: Not my skin. (Chuckles) I came prepared with my Fireblock SPF-3000! Sunblock Man: Wow, does it really work? Sunblock Woman: Well, of course it does! Heh, heh! Commercial: Fireblock SPF-300 does not block fire, Fireblock has been known to cause rashes, irritation, dizziness, hair loss, and slurred speech, use it with caution. Woman: Man, all this running around and all these fireballs are sure making me thirsty! Man: Ugh, me too. Wouldn't it be great if there was a friendly karaoke club somewhere? Woman: It sure would! Dareth: Well, you're in luck! Because guess what just reopened after extensive renovations? That's right! Laughy's Karaoke Club! So come...so come on down and have a nice refreshing power drink and sing some songs! Tuesdays are half off! The savings will make your head spin! Dan Vaapit: Welcome back, Dan Vaapit here, checking in with multiple award winning Fred Finely for an update on what people in town are now calling "Snaketastrophy!" Fred Finely: Fred Finely here, six-time award winning reporter, and I want to hear from you. The people on the street, the little guys. Let's ask, where are the Ninja? Sir? Man: (Yells) Fred Finely: Interesting perspective. You, ma'am. Woman: They're probably hiding out at that temple of theirs! Jake: I haven't given up on the Ninja, and the darkest times is when we need to believe we can win the most, and the Ninja wouldn't let us— Fred Finely: Uh-huh, yeah, sounds great, kid. Excuse me, Mr. Serpent. Fred Finely, NGTV, I'm a hard-hitting reporter looking for the truth. What is your real purpose in our city? Elemental Cobra: We have come to cause suffering and pain! And to end your civilization with the flames of torment! Dan Vaapit: Let's check in with Gayle Gossip at the FurMart. Gayle Gossip: I'm not at the FurMart anymore, Dan! We're trailing the serpents! They don't appear to be mindless monsters. I-It's like there's a pattern to their movement. They're all converging on one point. Up here, Vinny, look. They've been summoned by some kind of snake witch leader. We need to hear what she's saying. Come on. Vinny: Oh, man! Today was supposed to be just puppies! Just puppies! Aspheera: Find the Treacherous Deceiver. And bring him to me. (An Elemental Cobra brings Aspheera a plaque showing a Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu.) Aspheera: What? Where did you find this? This is the weapon . . . this is the scroll the Treacherous Deceiver used against me! "The Ninjago Museum of History presents ancient weapons of the First Age." Where is this museum? I will have this weapon and use it against the Deceiver! (Elemental Cobras makes noise.) Gayle Gossip: You have it, viewers at home, in an NGTV exclusive, we've broken this story wide open. Vinny: Uh, Gayle? Gayle Gossip: The Pyro Vipers rampaging through our city are seeking an ancient scroll, possibly a weapon or a magical— Aspheera: Who are you? Gayle Gossip: I'm a citizen of Ninjago City, and I'm not scared of you! Aspheera: I am Aspheera, and you should be. Gayle Gossip: The Ninja will stop you. Aspheera: Ninja? Those fools released me? Gayle Gossip: Released you? Aspheera: I entombed them in a pyramid and left them to burn them in the flames of my wrath. You will never set eyes on the Ninja again. They're gone. Gayle Gossip: Other villains have thought so, but they were wrong. The Ninja will be back. Aspheera: Your faith is misguided. Tell me where this museum is. And I will spare your life. Vinny: Three blocks that way. Uh, uh, whoops. Aspheera: Bring them! (Two Elemental Cobras pick up Gayle and Vinny.) Dan Vaapit: As we all know, "Snaketastrophy" has become a serious issue in our community. So NGTV has gathered an expert panel to discuss. Point, counterpoint. City Councilwoman Andrea Thomson, what is your opinion on "Snaketastrophy?" Andrea Thomson: I find raining fireballs, mass destruction, and the armies of evil snake warriors dangerous for our local neighborhoods. Dan Vaapit: Good point. And you, City Councilwoman May Robsen. May Robsen: I agree. Dan Vaapit: Well, uh, back to our number one reporter, Fred Finely. Fred Finely: And they just let Gayle Gossip scoop my story, me, a seven-time award winning reporter who-, uh-huh, who is currently doing person-in-the-street interviews with... where'd everyone go? (An Elemental Cobra picks Fred up.) Aah! Somebody help me! (The Cobra throws him into the air, but Kai's Katana 4x4 knocks the snake and catches him. Soon, the Rock Cycle, the ShuriCopter, and the Land Bounty appear. The cobra breathes fire, but Lloyd and Jay uses Energy and Lightning. The cobra stays alive. Nya uses a fire hydrant and commands the water to attack the cobra. The cobra turns into black smoke. Zane uses ice to defeat the cobra.) Fred Finely: Thank you, you're back, thank you! I thought that thing was gonna eat me! Lloyd: It's okay. You're gonna be fine. Fred Finely: I'm not gonna be fine, I'm not! I'm gonna be scarred for the rest of my— Cole: Hey, buddy, i-it's okay. All right. Fred Finely: Okay, yeah, I'm...I'm okay now. Lloyd: Look, we have to go. We've gotta find Aspheera. She's the cause of all this. Fred Finely: Gayle Gossip already found her. Aspheera is on her way to the Ninjago Museum of History. Cole: What are we waiting for? Let's hit the road. (The Ninja gets on their vehicles and leave) Fred Finely: Fred Finely here, eight-time...(coughs) (The screen goes static and Aspheera's face appears.) Aspheera: How does this work? Am I doing it right? Vinny: Uh, yes ma'am, you just say whatever you want to say, heh. Aspheera: Very well. Hear me, citizens of Ninjago! Among you somewhere lurks the Treacherous Deceiver, the traitor! The one who imprisoned me for thousands of years, and during all that time, one single thought sustained me: Revenge. . . revenge! And I will have it, I swear it! I will find you! I will find you or watch all Ninjago burn! Burn! Bu— Dan Vaapit: I'm afraid that's we all have time for today. Be careful out there, Ninjago City. Looks like it's gonna be a hot one. That's today's news and tomorrow's history, thanks for watching. (An Elemental Cobra enters the newsroom, and spits a fireball.) (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:2019 Category:Transcript Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Episodes of Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Episodes